Naruto Poems
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: A mixture of poems from characters in Naruto. Please read because its very short. RxR!
1. Sasuke's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Sasuke Uchiha:

Pretty, long, pink hair is,

Owned by stunning emerald eyes opening wide,

I say, Happy Birthday, Sakura.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

The little story: Sasuke is surprising Sakura with a present on her birthday.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: There you go.. A haiku!! Review and tell me if you like it!! I have lots more to type up!!

Onto the next haiku,

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	2. Sakura's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Sakura's Haruno:

Raven locks across your face,

Tears fall, for you are my first,

My first and only love

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Sasuke is dying in Sakura's arms and she cries for him, saying she'll die with him because she will love him and only him.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 3rd haiku here we go

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	3. Naruto's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Naruto Uzumaki:

Underneath the aqua, colorful eyes,

Is one who want to be held,

One to be cared for.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Naruto is hiding his feelings but underneath it all, he realizes he is lonely and wants company.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 4th, let's go!!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	4. Kakashi's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Kakashi Hatake:

I tried to protect him,

But he protected me instead, and Obito,

Sorry. You died for me.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Kakashi is thinking about how Rin got kidnapped and they went to save her. Kakashi was in the way of a rockfall. Obito sacrificed his life to save him. Kakashi was apologizing.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 5th haiku, Here we go!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	5. Shikamaru's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Shikamaru Nara:

Nervous. I am very nervous.

I will tell her. I will confess.

Ino, I.. I love you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Shikamaru likes Ino. He talks about his feelings for her and confesses to her in a haiku.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 6th one!!! Let's go!


	6. Ino's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Ino Yamanaka:

I stood there, watching, listening,

Shocked when you confessed, I stepped closer.

I love you too, Shikamaru.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Ino listens to his confession and gives her own reply to him. She liked him a lot too!

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 7th one here I come!


	7. Chouji's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Chouji Akimichi:

Food. My saviour is food.

Barbecue, chips, any of that type is,

My precious good tasting food.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Chouji thinks about food. (Me too:) Me likey foody!)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 8th one here I come!!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	8. Asuma's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Asuma:

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji. My squad,

You all grew up well. I'm happy.

Become ANBU and be proud.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Asuma is looking at his team while the take the ANBU exam.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 9th one!!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	9. Hinata's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Hinata Hyuuga:

I'm of the Hyuuga clan,

The next heiress, the next hexed ruler,

Accepting my fate, my destiny.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Hinata is taking about becoming the head of the Hyuuga clan and just letting it be and not trying to change it.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 10th haiku next!!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	10. Kiba's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Kiba Inuzuka:

Me, my dog. Me, Akamaru.

Best friends since we were very young,

Remaining loyal in the afterlife.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Kiba is saying that they'll be together no matter what.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 11th haiku here we go!!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	11. Shino's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Shino Aburame:

Bugs. My precious kekkai genkai.

Part of my dreary, lonely, worthless life.

That is what I thought.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Shino is thinking about what he used to think before something big happened.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: Next is the 12th!!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	12. Kurenai's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Kurenai Yuuhi:

My husband, my son Konohamaru,

Part of Konoha and part of me.

I love you a lot.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Kurenai is thinking about her family and how much she loves him.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 13th haiku here I come!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	13. Neji's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Neji Hyuuga:

I am Neji. A prodigy.

I shall prove Branch members are strong.

My goal, world. My life.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Neji is thinking about his goal and how much it means to him.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 14th?

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	14. Tenten's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Tenten:

He's a prodigy, my teammate.

I love him dearly and offer him,

Chance for love, for hope.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Tenten loves Neji. She supports him. She thinks about him and gives him a chance to be loved.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 15th next!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	15. Rock Lee's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Rock Lee:

Youth, Youth. Youth is youthful.

My youthful Gai-sensei. My supporter and mentor.

I give you my youthfulness.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Not even going to try explaining this freaky one. But this is funny so I did it anyway!

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 16th!!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	16. Gai's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Gai Maito:

Young Lee is very youthful.

Youth is very youthful. I am youthful.

I give you youthful faith.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Ditto for Lee's story

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 17th next!!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	17. Kabuto's Haiku Special Dedication

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Dedicated to: Ashi Ruby. A great KabuSaku writer. Go KabuSaku!!

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Kabuto Yakushi:

Me. A spy. A traitor.

Loved, unloved, hated, wanted and pushed away.

She revived me, my Sakura.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Kabuto is describing himself. The good in him died. The bad in him came out. Sakura brought back the good in him.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 18th next!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	18. Orochimaru's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Orochimaru:

Konoha. My former, weak home.

Sound. My new country. My forbidden sanctuary.

Sound is where I belong.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Orochimaru describes Konoha and Sound

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 19th next!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	19. Tsunade's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Tsunade:

I failed. I failed you.

I couldn't save you, I'm so sorry.

Please forgive me, my Dan.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Tsunade is reminising Dan's death and beggin for forgiveness.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 20th one next!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	20. Jiraiya's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Jiraiya:

My teammates. Tsunade and Orochimaru.

My friends, the ones I grew with.

I'll never forget you two.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Takes place at chap 300 or something like that when Jiraiya dies.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 21st next!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	21. Itachi's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Itachi's Haiku:

I am a cold-blooded murderer.

I always thought so. Until she came.

My cherry blossom forever, always.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Itachi is describing a memory.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 22nd next!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	22. Deidara's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Deidara:

Art. My type of art.

It doesn't last forever. The beauty will,

stay in my new memories.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Deidara is talking about his type of art.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 23rd next!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	23. Kisame's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Kisame Hoshigake:

Me and my long sword.

Feared by all. The Seven Swordsman,

of the West. Me. Samekada.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Talking about Kisame's fighting style.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/M: 24th next!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	24. Sasori's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Sasori no Akasuna:

My parents. They are dead.

Killed by Konoha's white fang. My revenge.

My revenge will come soon.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story:

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 25th next!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	25. Akamaru's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Akamaru's Haiku:

Woof Woof Woof Woof Woof

Woof Woof Woof Woof Woof Woof Woof

Woof Woof Woof Woof Woof

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Translated version:

Life with my master Kiba.

He's kind lovable and feeds me food.

I like him very much.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Akamaru tells Kiba how much he likes him.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: Last for now!! IF you want a certain character's haiku plz review and I'll write it for you ASAP!!!!

Signing out,

.::SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura::.


	26. Sai's Haiku

_**Naruto Haikus'**_

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Sai:

Bonds. What are they? Bonds.

Type of connection. Do I have bonds?

Do I? Do I not?

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Sai thinks about bonds and the definition of friendship.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 27th one is gonna be next!!

.::SasuSakuxXXxItaSaku::.


	27. Haku's Haiku

Naruto Haikus'

This is a special fanfiction I created to write Haikus'. I've been writing them for a long time and its special for me. So I decided to write one for the Naruto characters. If you want one for a special character please, please review the haiku and I'll write one dedicated to you, for you.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, You know who does!! (I 4got his name)

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Haku:

Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms blow

Drifting, floating into my soul,

My lovely flowers, my love.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

Story: Haku is thinking about Sakura and her love when he is dying.

$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$$--$

A/N: 28th will be next! Plz review!

.::SasukeSakuraxXXxITachiSakura::.

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
